


Das Leben & wie es ist

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, F/M, even less so
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: »Das Leben ist gut, so wie es ist«, sagt sie und sieht ihm nicht in die Augen.Der Oneshot stellt ein „Was wäre wenn“ zu Episode 2x14 dar und setzt nach Deans Verarzten durch Jo ein.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester





	Das Leben & wie es ist

**Author's Note:**

> **für:** Die liebe [Pooky](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Pooky), die uns immer wieder mit neuen Wettbewerben und Projekten versorgt und selbst so eine unglaublich liebe Person ist, dass mir irgendwann der Gedanke kam, dass ich mich so unglaublich gern bei ihr bedanken würde. Dafür bedanken, dass sie so voller Kreativität ist, so viel Inspiration mit uns teilt und unglaublich viel Verständnis aufbringt, wenn mal was nicht so läuft, wie eigentlich geplant. – Also haben wir uns ein bisschen miteinander verschworen und am heutigen Tage, weil Weihnachten und so, gibt es Oneshots von uns für Pooky.
> 
>  **Thema:**  
>  Die Oneshots drehen sich um die Personenkonstellation _Jo Harvelle und Dean Winchester_. Wir haben Ausgangs- und Endsituationen gesammelt und Sätze, die gesagt werden müssen und jeder hat sich anschließend aus der Sammlung einen ausgesucht. Um die Oneshots zusammengehöriger zu machen, haben wir uns auf einen _Plastiksoldaten_ als gemeinsamen Gegenstand geeinigt. 
> 
> **Mitverschwörer*innen:**  
> [Angel of Thursday](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Angel+of+Thursday) mit [in love with a life never lived](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b8d1840002ddad1dbac1c3/1/in-love-with-a-life-never-lived) zu »„Hast du dich je gefragt, wo wir heute stünden, wenn wir keine Jäger wären?”«  
> [imaginary](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/imaginary) mit [~~über~~ leben[skünstler]](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b8d1ec0001ae318998c52/1/ueberlebenskuenstler) zu »“Lass mich einmal die Welt retten. Nur einmal. Dann gehe ich wieder und du siehst mich nie wieder.“«  
> [Isana](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Isana) mit [Die Sache mit dem Engel](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b957a1000194c8264c31b0/1/Die-Sache-mit-dem-Engel) zu »"Du traust diesem Engel mehr als uns? Dean, wir sind FAMILIE." Bei einer Jagd.«  
> SchmokSchmok mit „Das Leben & wie es ist“ zu »„Das Leben ist gut, so wie es ist“, sagt sie und sieht ihm nicht in die Augen.«  
> [Snow White](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Snow+White) mit [Bei der Ehre eines Spielzeugsoldaten](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b98da9000087e8a3411e6/1/Bei-der-Ehre-eines-Spielzeugsoldaten) zu »Endsatz: „Glaubst du, wir schaffen das?“«
> 
> **CN: Leichter Gore, Tod**   
> 

_Leben_ , denkt er, _leben ist wie atmen. Leben ist wie atmen von ihr. Wie_ ein _atmen von ihr._  
 _Die kleinen Unebenheiten ihrer Haut spüren,_ denkt er weiter, _sich bis auf ihre Seele tasten, die warm und weich pulsiert._  
 _Und dann,_ denkt er schließlich, _die Finger in ihren Haaren verheddern und ganz leise ihre Lippen küssen._  
Und dann denkt er letztendlich, dass das alles gar nicht wahr ist.

_Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu,  
wenn Du versuchen solltest, mir zu folgen, binde ich Dich wieder an diesem Pfahl fest.  
Das hier ist mein Kampf. Ich will Dein Blut nicht an meinen Händen. _

_Keine Diskussion._

Und Jo diskutiert auch nicht, als sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz des Impalas setzt und sich nicht wieder von Dean nach draußen komplimentieren lässt. Sie diskutiert auch nicht, als er wütend droht, ihr ins Bein zu schießen und sie allein liegen zu lassen, bis sie von irgendjemandem gefunden wird. Und sie diskutiert nicht, als er sich schließlich doch neben sie setzt und die Musik so laut dreht, dass sie ihre eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören kann.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnt sie ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster der Beifahrertür und denkt daran, dass sie ihrer Mutter versprochen hat, sich nicht auf Jagden zu begeben. Sich nicht in Gefahr zu stürzen. Nicht wie ihr Vater zu enden. (Von dem sie inzwischen glaubt, mehr zu wissen, als sie eigentlich wissen sollte. Von dem sie glaubt, zu wissen, dass er vordergründig nicht der Jagd wegen gestorben ist. Und von dem sie glaubt, zu wissen, dass sein letzter Wunsch tatsächlich gewesen ist, sie und ihre Mutter nur ein letztes Mal noch zu sehen.) Sie schüttelt den Gedanken von sich und streckt die Hand aus, um das Radio leiser zu drehen.

»Dean«, sagt sie und ist sich ihrer Sache ziemlich sicher, »Du kannst mich nicht ewig anschweigen.«

»Du siehst doch, wie ich das kann«, antwortet er und dreht das Radio wieder lauter. So laut, dass sie davon überzeugt ist, dass jeder sie hören kann. Die Klänge der Ignoranz und der Gewissheit des Versagens. Weil Dean gewiss davon überzeugt ist, versagt zu haben und es ignorieren zu müssen. Und weil er denkt, er hätte Sammy beschützen können. (Dabei gibt es – und davon ist Jo überzeugt – nichts, was Sammy beschützen kann. Weil Sammy das Böse – und daran glaubt Jo ganz fest – anzieht und sich darin kleidet wie ein König.) Für einen Moment fragt sie sich, ob sie damit vielleicht falsch liegt, aber dann denkt sie an seine Worte ( _Mein Daddy hat deinen Daddy erschossen._ ) und dann denkt sie, dass sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht so falsch liegt. (Und dass es vielleicht besser wäre, Sammy gar nicht erst retten zu wollen.)

Dann dreht sie das Radio wieder leiser, sieht Dean lange an und sagt irgendwann: »Ich glaube, Dämonen sagen manchmal die Wahrheit. « Darauf schweigt er nur. »Wenn sie wissen, dass sie Dich verletzen können, dann sagen sie Dir so viel Wahrheit, wie Du nur schlucken kannst. Und wenn Du Dich an der Wahrhaftigkeit ihrer Worte satt gefressen hast, dann stoßen sie Dir von hinten durch die Brust die Härte der Lüge ins Auge. Bis Du nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist. Bis Du nicht mehr zwischen Lug und Trug unterscheiden kannst. Und dann lassen sie Dich ganz allein in Deiner Verzweiflung. Das glaube ich, Dean.« Aber er schweigt weiter. Weil er vielleicht gar nicht weiß, was er darauf erwidern soll. Und weil er vielleicht gar nicht weiß, wie er auf so viel Gefühl reagieren kann und muss. Weil er ja nur Dean ist.

Also dreht sie, weil sie es so leid ist, immer zu warten, das Radio lauter und gibt sich einer Gedankenspielerei hin, der sie sich nicht hingeben sollte. Einer Gedankenspielerei, die sie glücklich macht und gleichzeitig so unendlich traurig, dass sie in ihren eigenen Tränen ertrinken könnte. (Weil sie weiß, wie wenig wahrhaftig sie ist. Und weil sie weiß, wie wenig wahrhaftig sie immer sein wird.)

Der gesamte Innenraum des Impalas riecht nach _Dean_ und damit irgendwie nach _Sicherheit_ und sogar ein bisschen nach _Familie_ , dabei kann sie sich gar nicht erklären, warum das so ist. Vielleicht einfach, weil er wie ein viel zu gut aussehender, großer Bruder für sie ist. Oder vielleicht, weil sie sich _wünscht_ , dass sie alle eine Familie sind. Weil Familie schließlich nicht mit Blut endet. (Den Gedanken an ihren Vater, wie er mit seinen Eingeweiden in den Händen vor John steht, der ihn wie einen kranken, nutzlosen Hund erschießt, verdrängt sie, so gut sie kann.)

»Das war nicht Sam«, sagt sie, ohne vorher das Radio leiser gedreht zu haben. Aber er kann sie trotzdem verstehen, da ist sie sich sicher. »Das war nicht Sam.«

Dean lässt ihre Worte einfach im Raum stehen, drückt vielleicht ein bisschen mehr aufs Gas, aber ganz sicher ist sie sich da nicht. Eigentlich will sie sich die Fahrt über auch keine Gedanken machen, weil sie sich so oder so damit auseinander setzen muss, wenn sie Sammy endlich gefunden haben. Und dann weiß sie nicht einmal, ob sie Dean wirklich helfen kann. Wahrscheinlich wird er sich von ihr überhaupt nicht helfen lassen und sie steht nur nutzlos da, bis Sammy zu ihr kommt und sich, nach einem Exorzismus oder irgendetwas, das ihn weniger besessen macht, bei ihr entschuldigt. Mit diesen großen Hundeaugen, die sie eigentlich gar nicht sehen will. Weil sie nicht aufhören kann, daran zu denken. ( _Mein Daddy hat Deinen Daddy erschossen._ )

 _Dean_ , denkt sie und mustert ihn unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel, _Du kannst ihn nicht einmal erschießen._ Und sie denkt, dass Sam Dean immer am wichtigsten sein wird. Dass, wenn er wählen müsste, er sich immer für seinen kleinen Bruder entscheiden würde. Egal, ob dafür Menschen leiden oder sterben würden müssen. (Und irgendwie kann sie ihn da auch verstehen. Sie glaubt nämlich, dass es ihr genau gleich gehen würde, wenn sie eine Schwester hätte, für die sie ihr Leben lang nichts Anderes gemacht hätte, als für sie zu sorgen, dann würde sie, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, ebenfalls alles daran setzen, sie nicht wegen eines lausigen Dämons zu verlieren … aber das würde sie nicht zugeben, weil es moralisch gesehen falsch ist. Und weil sie selbst sich von Deans Verhalten so unglaublich verletzt fühlt.)

»Das war nicht Sam«, sagt sie schließlich ein drittes und letztes Mal, um es sich selbst noch einmal vor Augen zu führen. Um sich nicht weiter in ihren Gedanken zu verlieren. (Um sich nicht auf den Gedanken zu versteifen, dass Sammy das Böse anzieht und vielleicht innen drinnen ein bisschen so ist, wie das schwarzäugige Miststück.)

Dean reagiert immer noch nicht auf sie und sie denkt sich, dass das vielleicht sogar gut ist. Dass sie vielleicht falsch reagieren könnte, wenn sie jetzt noch etwas sagt.

Und dann kommen sie schließlich bei Bobby Singer an, reißen die Tür auf und finden Sammy auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Von einem alten Schwindler außer Gefecht gesetzt. Gemeinsam hieven sie Sammys elchgroßen Körper auf einen Stuhl und binden ihn daran fest. Immer mit der leisen Hoffnung im Hinterkopf, den Dämon ohne Probleme austreiben zu können.

Jo lehnt sich gegen einen Tisch, auf dem sich viel zu viele Bücher aufeinander stapeln, und beobachtet, wie Dean und Bobby den besessenen Sammy aufwecken, wie sie ihm Weihwasser ins Gesicht schütten und wie Dampf von ihm aussteigt, als sich der Dämon in ihm windet. Und Jo sieht sich bestätigt. ( _Das ist nicht Sam._ )

Bobby spricht einen Exorzismus, Dean hält dem Dämon einen Vortrag. Darüber, dass Familie das Wichtigste ist. Darüber, dass er Sammy immer vor den schwarzäugigen Mistkerlen beschützen wird. Darüber, dass keiner Sammy bekommt, ohne vorher an ihm vorbei zu müssen. (Jo ignoriert das nagende Gefühl an ihren Eingeweiden. Ignoriert das Stechen in ihrer Brust. Ignoriert, dass ihr die Luft für einen Moment im Halse stecken bleibt.) Aber dann fängt der Dämon an zu lachen und sagt: »Ich hab' ein paar neue Tricks gelernt.«

Und während das gesamte Haus in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert wird, bis sogar die Teufelsfalle bricht, denkt Jo nur, dass sie so viel mehr in ihrem Leben erreichen hätte können, wenn sie auch nur einmal auf ihre Mutter gehört hätte. (Und ein ganz kleiner Teil von ihr denkt, dass sie Dean vielleicht einmal hätte küssen können. Einfach, weil sie dann mit weniger Ungewissheit sterben könnte.)

Dean und Bobby werden gegen die Wände geworfen, Jo werden die Beine unter ihrem Körper weggerissen und sie landet hart auf dem Boden. Sie ist für einen Moment benommen, weil sie mit dem Kopf irgendwo gegen gestoßen ist. In der Zwischenzeit hat Sammy sich auf Dean gestürzt und sagt ihm, dass Hölle Hölle ist. Für Dämonen und Menschen; für sich und für Deans und Sams Dad. (Für einen anderen Moment, in dem sie weniger benommen ist, denkt sie, dass John Winchester es verdient hat, dort unten zu schmoren und sich foltern zu lassen. Einfach, weil ihr die Worte des Dämons nicht mehr aus dem Wort gehen. ( _Mein Daddy hat Deinen Daddy erschossen._ ) Und weil sie langsam aber sicher an die Worte des Dämons glaubt. Weil er in Sams Kopf ist und alles weiß, was er wissen will und muss, um sie zu verletzen.)

Während der Dämonen-Sammy immer und immer und immer wieder auf Deans Gesicht einschlägt (das faszinierender Weise dadurch nicht an Attraktivität verliert, sondern eher noch gewinnt), kriecht Bobby zum Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brennt, das Jo bisher nicht bewusst registriert hat. Er hält einen Schürhaken in die Glut, bis er rot und weiß und gelb und orange glüht. Und dann gibt er Jo ein Zeichen, sich auf den Dämonen-Sammy zu stürzen, ihn festzuhalten und den rechten Arm zu entblößen, auf dem das Verankerungszeichen klar zu erkennen ist.

Sammy sagt, er kann sich an nichts erinnern, nachdem der Dämon in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke gen Decke verschwunden ist, und Jo _will_ ihm ja glauben. Will ihm glauben, dass das alles nur der Dämon gewesen ist. Will ihm glauben, dass er sich an gar nichts mehr erinnert und überhaupt nichts damit zu tun hat. (Aber in ihr drinnen ist da trotzdem noch die Angst, dass er gar nicht so unschuldig ist, wie er selbst es behauptet. Und dass er das, was der Dämon getan hat, irgendwie gut findet, weil er selbst innen drinnen total verdorben ist.)

Nachdem Dean Sammy geschlagen hat, sie beide sich vom Blut befreit haben und sie sich mit einem Bier in der Hand an einen Esstisch gesetzt haben, fragt Bobby, ob sie etwas davon wissen, wer den Jäger umgebracht hat. In seinem eigenen Haus, wie er noch einmal betont, dabei wissen sie alle, wie ungeheuerlich es für einen Jäger ist, in seinem eigenen Haus getötet zu werden. (Aber Jo kann sich sowieso nicht richtig auf das konzentrieren, was Bobby sagt, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, Dean zu beobachten und sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob sie ihn auf Sammy ansprechen soll. Oder ob sie Sammy ansprechen soll.)

Letztendlich jedoch hat sie nichts mehr gesagt, sondern hat sich auf den Rücksitz des Impalas gesetzt und hat dabei zugesehen, wie Dean sich auf den Fahrer- und Sammy sich auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt haben. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht einmal vorne sitzen dürfen, wenn sie danach gefragt hätte. (Weil Sammy ja Deans Liebling ist und weil sie ihm den Platz nicht streitig machen kann, obwohl sie es ja noch nicht einmal _versucht_.)

Ihre Finger fahren über diesen dünnen Spalt, der Auto von Glasscheibe trennt, und sie denkt, dass sie eigentlich nur ein Fremdkörper in diesem Auto ist, der dort überhaupt gar nicht hingehört. Dass sie sich auf ihr Leben konzentrieren sollte, statt sich in eines zu drängen, dass ganz eindeutig nicht ihres ist. Statt sich Hoffnungen zu machen, mehr Familie zu haben, als ihre Mutter und Ash.

Irgendwann gelangt sie mit ihren Fingern an den Aschenbecher, von dem sie sicher ist, dass er genauso unnötig in diesem Auto ist wie sie. Und dann bemerkt sie den kleinen Plastiksoldaten, der darin steckt. Gedankenverloren zieht sie daran, rüttelt herum, bis sie ihn schließlich in den Händen hält. Starrt ihn an, fragt sich, wie er wohl hier hinein gekommen ist (und denkt sich dann, dass es bestimmt Sammy gewesen sein muss, weil Dean so etwas nie getan hätte) und warum er wohl noch immer hier ist (und wieder denkt sie, dass es nur Sammy gewesen sein kann, weil Dean niemals etwas entfernen würde, das Sammy irgendwo hinterlassen hat). Und dann wird sie plötzlich traurig.

»Du kannst mich hier rauslassen, Dean«, sagt sie, obwohl sie noch gute zwanzig Meilen von der Bar, in der sie arbeitet, entfernt ist.

»Was?«, fragt er und Sammy sieht genauso irritiert aus, aber es ist ihr vollkommen egal, weil sie einfach raus aus dem Impala will. Raus aus diesem Leben, das nicht ihr gehört und in das sie niemals passen wird. Weg von den beiden Brüdern, denen sie so viel verdankt, aber gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht. Weg, weg, einfach weg. (Weg von ihren Gedanken, die sie ja doch immer nur ins Unglück stürzen.)

»Lass' mich einfach raus, ich komm' schon klar«, sagt sie gefasst, wenn nicht sogar ein bisschen trotzig. Einfach, weil sie es kann. Oder, weil sie es nicht _anders_ kann.

» _Was_ willst Du?«, antwortet er, aber hält doch an der nächsten Tankstelle, _weil er ja sowieso noch tanken muss._ Und nachdem sie den Plastiksoldaten, den sie die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hat, wieder in den Aschenbecher gestopft hat, springt sie aus dem Impala, so schnell sie nur kann. Weil sie es einfach nicht länger darin aushalten kann. Weil die Luft, die sich darin angesammelt hat, voll von unausgesprochenen Dingen ist, die besser unausgesprochen bleiben. Und wer wäre Jo, wenn sie diese Dinge nun aussprechen würde? Dazu ist sie einfach nicht berechtigt. (So wie sie nicht berechtigt ist, mit Dean und Sam zu gehen.)

»Bist Du Dir sicher?«, fragt Dean und sie glaubt, dass er nicht nur den Ausstieg aus dem Wagen gemeint hat. Dass er damit alles meint, über das sie die letzten paar Meilen nachgedacht hat, bevor sie den Soldaten wieder in den Aschenbecher gezwängt hat, gerade so als _wüsste_ er, worüber sie nachgedacht hat.

»Ja«, sagt sie dann und versucht nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, während er sie sehen kann. Unterdrückt sogar das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, sehr viel erfolgreicher, als sie erwartet hätte.

»Das Leben ist gut, so wie es ist«, sagt sie und sieht ihm nicht in die Augen.

Und als der Impala schließlich wegfährt und sie ganz allein an der Tankstelle zurücklässt, denkt sie, dass es so das Beste ist. Dass er, dass Dean sich ohnehin nie von Sammy lossagen können wird. Dass Familie eben vielleicht doch beim Blut endet, wenn es sich bei diesem Blut um Sam Winchester handelt. Und dass Jo gar keine Chance hat, wenn sie neben Sammy steht. (Weil Sammy immer gewinnt.)

Einen Moment lang – in dem sie vollkommen klar ist und genau weiß, dass es _falsch_ ist, es zu denken – denkt sie, dass sie den Plastiksoldaten hätte stehlen sollen. Um Dean wehzutun, aber mehr noch, um Sam wehzutun. Um einfach irgendjemandem wehzutun und sich selbst vielleicht ein bisschen besser zu fühlen. Und dann schämt sie sich auch schon für diese Überlegung.

Sie geht ganz allein die Straße entlang, den Kopf so weit wie möglich fern von ihm haltend, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass sie damit versagen wird. Denn Dean Winchester ist ihre allergrößte Schwäche. Denn Dean Winchester ist _Sicherheit_ und _Geborgenheit_ und _Familie_ und auch sonst alles, was sie sich jemals gewünscht hat. (Und Sam steht dem Ganzen irgendwie im Weg.)

_Familie bedeutet Glück und Glück bedeutet Leben.  
Aber Leben tut auch weh und das weiß keiner besser als Jo.  
Und wenn sie ihre Finger an den Abzug einer Schrotflinte legt,  
dann denkt sie immer noch an Dean._

_Kein Loskommen._

Er schüttelt den Kopf und konzentriert sich auf die Straße und versucht eben nicht an sie zu denken.  
 _Ihre Haut ist bestimmt weich_ , denkt er dann aber trotzdem, _und ihre Augen voller Liebe, wenn sie einen küsst._  
 _Ihre Finger voller Verlangen_ , denkt er immer weiter, _und ihre Worte voller Zärtlichkeit._  
Weil Leben, denkt er schlussendlich, _leben ist glücklich sein. Und glücklich sein bedeutet Jo._


End file.
